


Christmas Interlude

by Vchanny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, caroling, don't lie to Minako, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Kunzite fibs to Minako about something, and she decides to make him pay. Modern day AU.
Relationships: Aino Minako & Kunzite, Aino Minako/Kunzite
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> You may read and think to yourself, this seems familiar. You're not wrong! Especially if you've followed me on ff dot net.
> 
> Okay, so, I'm doing a re-write of an old fic, and this was sandwiched in the middle somewhere. I don't want to add it to the new work, so I figured it's December, so why not just let it be it's own thing like it should have been all along. Makes sense. Happy Holidays!

“Jingle bells, ji-ingle bells,” Minako softly sang to herself as she finished the plate settings. Mako had insisted she could handle everything tonight, but Minako knew she was just trying to be a good hostess, and she was in the holiday mood anyway, so she took the decorating upon herself. Besides, it meant she got to come over early and be the first to sample all the goodies Mako had been baking, and that would make Usagi insanely jealous. Really, it was win-win.

“Jin-gle, all the way...” a much deeper voice quietly finished from behind her.

Minako turned, one suspicious eye raised, and found that it had been Kunzite that joined in with her. Now,  _ that _ was a surprise. Jadeite or Zoicite, maybe, but he was the last one on her list of possible suspects. She chuckled in amazement, and then rested her hands on her hips, trying her best to take an accusatory tone. “So, you  _ do _ sing. And Christmas music, at that.”

He froze momentarily, then set down the glass he had been cleaning before turning his attention to her, silently cursing himself for allowing that infectious song to escape his lips. The pause was just long enough to regain the stern, calm demeanor he was known for. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

She frowned, and took a few lofty steps in his direction, stopping when she could poke him. And poke him she did. Three hard times in his chest. “I clearly recall someone telling me that he, one, did not sing, and two, did not know any Christmas carols.”

He raised both hands up, to surrender to her prodding. “Technically, both of those things are true. Oof!” 

She got him one more time with her index finger. “You just finished my line. Of a _Christmas_ song.”

“The chorus,” he corrected.

She stared at him for a moment, before grinning wildly, the kind of mischievous grin that should have sent Kunzite running for the hills. “Well, this, this changes  _ every  _ thing.”

Now it was his turn to raise a brow. “What do you--” but before he could finish, she was running off into the living room, where the rest of the guests were, waving her hands to get the attention of their beloved princess. “Usaaaaaagi,” she called out sing-song, “Guess who decided he  _ could _ make it caroling?!” From across the room, he saw an alarmed look form on his prince's face, followed by an angry glare in his direction as the princess squealed and began her assault to convince him to come with them, now. Venus smirked at him smugly.

“Damn.”   
  
\-----

It was cold. Too cold. He couldn't remember the last time he was this cold. It felt like his bones were frozen. For a moment, he wondered if Mercury had been persuaded to use some of her ice powers on him, but he could tell Mamoru was feeling the low temperature, too. And, maybe Minako could have talked her into torturing him, but she would never have been able to convince her that Mamoru deserved it. Besides, the others left several houses ago to convene back at Mako's apartment and warm up with some cocoa. Now it was just him, Mamoru, and their nefarious blonde counterparts.   
  
It had to have been a couple hours since the group left on their cheerful mission, but honestly, after about the tenth time they sang “Silent Night,” he started to lose all sense of time. All he knew now was that he was frozen solid, starting to go hoarse, and there looked to be no end in sight to the blondes' singing.

“Kunzite,” Mamoru whispered as the girls ran up to the next house, “How long do people usually do this?”

“Maybe an hour, I suppose.”

"Then why,” he paused, teeth chattering, and rubbed his arms, “Are we still out here nearly three hours later?”

Kunzite glanced over at the two girls running back to the group, eyes locking with Minako's momentarily. And in that moment, she looked as devious as he'd ever seen her. “Not sure, sire.”

They caroled two more houses after that, and then, called it night, much to everyone's relief. They met up with the other half of the group, warmed up, and had pleasant conversation for the remainder of the evening. When the night was over, and they all began to leave, Minako looped her arm around Kunzite's, pulled him down just far enough, and whispered into his ear, “Don't you  _ ever  _ lie to me again.” Then, she let go, ran to the door and shouted “Merry Christmas, everyone!” before locking arms with Rei and bouncing out the door.


End file.
